


he likes it long

by darkerthancharcoal (charcoalandcharcoal)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I am so very sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sub Yoo Kihyun, but also naughty??, it is just a lot of smut, kind of, minhyuk likes calling kihyun pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalandcharcoal/pseuds/darkerthancharcoal
Summary: Other than how insanely attractive Minhyuk finds Kihyun’s long hair, Minhyuk has another reason why he doesn’t want Kihyun to get a haircut.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	he likes it long

**Author's Note:**

> hi I am going to bury myself in a hole now....... this is my first written smut but 4am fanfic just writes diff

“I think I need to get a haircut soon.”

Minhyuk instantly turned around from the couch and pouted upon hearing this. “But I love your hair so much!” Minhyuk admired how Kihyun’s chestnut locks perfectly framed his small face, how they softly fell upon Kihyun’s sparkling eyes. “It’s pretty, like you.”

Kihyun reddened in embarrassment and hurriedly cleared his throat. “I suppose it’s nice, but it’s not practical. It’s starting to get in my eyes during practice.”

“Maybe it can be practical,” Minhyuk countered, striding confidently up to Kihyun. In a sudden motion, he deftly clasped the sides of Kihyun’s face and leaned in for a kiss. His hands roamed to Kihyun’s fluffy hair, clutching at strands as his tongue roamed in Kihyun’s mouth, greedily exploring. He pulled Kihyun toward him, pressing his body against Kihyun’s.

“Min-” Kihyun choked out between gasps for air. “Minhyuk!” Kihyun shoved the boy away and rushed to fix his now disheveled hair.

“But you’re just so sexy Ki,” Minhyuk replied, reaching for Kihyun. “You and your sexy hair...”

Kihyun swatted his hand away, bringing the other to cover up a choked cough. “If anything, this is... this is more reason to cut it, to avoid you being annoying like this.”

Minhyuk once again pouted at Kihyun, whose face was getting redder by the minute. His eyes darted past Kihyun’s averted eyes, and scanned Kihyun’s tense body, before landing upon the tent slowly growing from Kihyun’s sweatpants. Minhyuk smirked as he ambled back to Kihyun, crouching down to reach eye level with his growing hard on.

“What a bad boy, Ki,” Minhyuk crooned. “How annoying. Now, why would you lie to me like this?”

Kihyun’s face flushed a deeper red.

“Why, I ought to punish a bad boy like you,” Minhyuk growled, his voice going dangerously low. Kihyun muffled his whimper. “Against the wall. Now.”

Kihyun seemed to shrink even smaller upon hearing Minhyuk’s order, but still obliged immediately. Kihyun steadied his forearms against the wall, into which he immediately buried his face. His pert ass stuck out ever so slightly, as if quietly requesting Minhyuk to wreck it.

Minhyuk licked his lips greedily as he knelt to pull down Kihyun’s gray sweatpants and boxers. He moved his hands up Kihyun’s thighs, landing right below his ass. He traced the outline of Kihyun’s bare ass, admiring the milky white colour. He began kneading the tender flesh with his thumbs, before cupping both cheeks in his hands and spreading them.

“God Ki, you’re so pretty. You’re so so pretty, just like your little tight asshole,” Minhyuk exhaled, causing Kihyun to squirm from the warmth. He brought his tongue up to lap at his hole, and Kihyun shakily exhaled. “You’re so pretty, it makes me want to ravage you. But first... Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Kihyun mumbled a quiet yes, face still buried in his arms.

“What a good boy, so pretty, so obedient. Now wait here, and do not touch yourself. Understand?”

Kihyun whimpered another yes, and Minhyuk left smugly to grab supplies.

Kihyun felt so embarrassed in this state, butt naked for anyone to see. He imagined what would happen if another member walked in to see him in this state, and his cheeks burned hotly at the idea. The idea that someone could walk in and see him waiting submissively and desperately for Minhyuk to get back and ravage him. Kihyun buried his face deeper in his arms as he thought of more wild scenarios in his head, and his cock twitched at the fact. Minhyuk was taking a long time, and he felt himself yearning for some kind of contact, any.

He brought his chest toward the cold tiles of the wall, and shivered as his erect nipples made contact. Slowly, he began dragging his torso against the wall, trying to make as much contact as he could through the flimsy fabric of his t-shirt.

Suddenly, Kihyun was brought away from the wall, as Minhyuk grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull him back.

“What did I say about not touching?” Minhyuk murmured lowly.

Kihyun could only mutter sounds as response, his face buried so deep in his arms that all his words became muffled.

Minhyuk tutted his tongue with disapproval. “What a bad, bad boy. Here I thought you were my good boy, my pretty baby boy, but you just had to disobey me again.” Minhyuk brought his hand up to Kihyun’s ass and landed it square onto the cheek with a loud clap.

Kihyun could barely conceal his moan and Minhyuk landed another solid spank, causing a deep red to bloom from Kihyun’s otherwise pale skin. Again, Minhyuk spanked him, and again, as Kihyun embarrassedly moaned out under his touch. Soon, his cheeks were all nearly matching in colour.

Minhyuk yanked Kihyun’s head back again and pressed his crotch against Kihyun’s sore ass, rubbing small circles against him. “Look what you’ve done,” he murmured, pressing his clothed hard on against Kihyun. “Now, how will you take responsibility for this?”

“Please...” Kihyun croaked, lavishing in the rough texture, “please let me take responsibility with my asshole.”

“What was that?”

“Please,” Kihyun begged, “please fuck me. Please let me show I’m sorry and fuck my little asshole. Please.”

Minhyuk’s breath escaped him.

He could feel a warmth welling deep in his stomach from seeing Kihyun so submissive, so submissive beneath him. He caressed Kihyun’s blaring cheeks, before spreading them and admiring his indeed very little asshole. He coated his fingers with the lube he had brought, and carefully inserted one into Kihyun’s tight hole.

Kihyun’s back arched from this contact, and he squirmed a little from the contact with Minhyuk’s cold hands.

Minhyuk inserted another finger, and Kihyun mewled out as Minhyuk began scissoring his hole, stretching it out bit by bit. A finger grazed Kihyun’s prostate, and he cried out in surprise, cock twitching.

Minhyuk could feel his own cock twitch a bit upon seeing Kihyun’s depraved reactions.

Slowly, Minhyuk inserted another finger, being careful not to touch Kihyun’s prostate again, as means of punishment. Kihyun whined in protest, and Minhyuk tightened his grip on Kihyun’s hair, yanking back aggressively and purposefully.

When Kihyun was sufficiently prepared, Minhyuk removed his fingers and unzipped his jeans, revealing his prominent cock standing on alert. “Look what you’ve done,” he muttered, as he rolled on a condom. “What a bad boy, getting me all worked up like this. Looks like I’ll need to punish you by fucking into you until you can no longer walk.”

Kihyun could only whimper as response, yearning for something to fill him up once again.

Minhyuk was slow and careful as he brought his tip up to Kihyun’s entrance. He wanted to tease him a bit before inserting, to see Kihyun’s cute reactions as he begged for his cock.

“Please Min, please fill me up. I’ve been so bad, please punish me Min...”

Minhyuk relished in the sight in front of him, the usually standoffish Kihyun unravelling under his touch. Blood rushed to his tip, and then into Kihyun, as he landed a powerful thrust into Kihyun.

“You look so pretty all filled up with my cock,” whispered Minhyuk, his voice taking a gentler tone as he grabbed Kihyun’s hair once again, exposing his neck. Kihyun tightened up from the aggression, and Minhyuk let out a throaty growl against Kihyun’s face. He planted sloppy kisses along his jaw as he slammed into Kihyun, feeling the vibrations as Kihyun moaned into him.

Minhyuk picked up the pace, violently thrusting into Kihyun, wanting to ravage and please his beautiful bandmate all the same. Minhyuk’s ears were ringing, tinted red at the tips and filling up with the obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, complemented by his own rapidly increasing breaths and the flurry of obscenities beginning to spill out of Kihyums mouth. Kihyun seemed to be sucking Minhyuk in with each new swear, creating a vortex that made Minhyuk only want to delve deeper and deport into.

Kihyun was close, and Minhyuk knew that, reaching for another fistful of Kihyun’s hair and steadying his other hand to land another smack against Kihyun’s naughty ass. Kihyun began pulsing against him as he cried out loudly, cum splattering his white skin with even more white.

Minhyuk fucked him through his orgasm, fingers carding through Kihyun’s hair. He reveled in the feeling of Kihyun’s satisfaction and finished not long after, face buried into Kihyun’s soft hair as he muttered how pretty, how good Kihyun was into his ear.

As Minhyuk pulled out of Kihyun, Kihyun leaned back into Minhyuk’s arms, his erratic breathing slowing down.

“What a good boy,” Minhyuk whispered, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s small waist. “My pretty boy.”

Kihyun blushed as he guided them toward the couch, upon which they both immediately collapsed. He nestled his nose into Minhyuk’s neck, and Minhyuk peppered kisses into Kihyun’s now slightly dampened hair. It was only until after Minhyuk drifted off to sleep that Kihyun turned to face Minhyuk again, noticing his pure face while sleeping.

“Maybe I shouldn’t get that haircut after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: my first interaction w powerplay was when a friend jokingly mocked me for having mic off in a game and I ?? liked it ???? more than I should have
> 
> also thankyou for making it this far !!!!!!!!!!!! luv u


End file.
